


Four Kisses

by vb2096



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinda, Masturbation, PWP, Shameless Smut, basically vault porn, doctor who vault, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vb2096/pseuds/vb2096
Summary: Moody Doctor visiting Missy in the vault. He tries to take control.Series 10 spoilers.





	Four Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Knock Knock.  
> English isn't my native.

"Oh, here he comes" the Doctor can hear Nardole as he comes down the stairs.  
"Are you being cheerful? I'm against cheerful." he has no mood for laughing asses out.  
"Bill told me you went on a little adventure. You see?" Nardole teases him fumbling with the vault doors.  
"I see what?" he asks impatiently, frowning.  
"Well, you don't have to go to outer space to find monsters." Nardole explains taking a glance on the Doctor "There's plenty of things that want to kill you right here on Earth."  
"Result" he replies shortly and puts bags with takeaway food on a deck next to him.  
"Uh, actually I'm not that hungry." Nardole eyes the bags surprised.  
"Well, I am"  
"Obviously" smile leaving his face.  
"OK, you can take the rest of the night off." the Doctor announces "Go on, go do whatever it is you do. Actually, what do you do? No, never tell me that." he asks but thinks better of it raising his hand up in a refusing gesture.  
"I just wanna have a look at this..." Nardole turns back round to the vault door "Our friend inside's been a little restive lately."  
"Ah, I can sort that out."  
"No, it's all right, I don't mind..."  
"Good night, Nardole" the Doctor doesn't allow him to finish. His voice firm and clearly full of impatience. He just wants Nardole to get the fuck out. Just wants to be finally left alone with his Master.  
"Right. Good night, sir." he agrees eventually "See you in the morning."

* * *

 

"I'm coming in" the Doctor says and enters the vault. He sees her exactly like he was expecting. Sitting by a piano placed in the middle of the room, his favorite comfortable armchair in front of her. It's rather dark. A dim light getting through fake projected windows. It's giving the room a purple-blue hue.  
She doesn't look at him. He leaves the bags on a table beside the leather armchair.  
"Hungry?" he murmurs sitting down.  
His thighs wide as he rests his head on the back and he groans with pleasure of the comfortable position.  
"Tough day?" she asks coming closer to him.  
"Sort of." he replies weary closing his eyes.  
"What about teenagers in distress?" she asks. Wicked girl.  
"Tried to save the day. Or rather night. Can I tell you later?"  
For a while he is lost in the darkness, he enjoys the silence the vault gives. Suddenly he can hear footsteps getting closer and closer to him and he feels cold skin against his exposed neck. His eyes fling open. He sees Missy towering over him behind the armchair giving a soft smile.  
"Play something for me now." he says and palms her hand caressing it gently.  
The Doctor closes his eyes again and she walks back to the piano.  
"What do we have here..." she turns over some paper.  
Missy doesn't need notes though, he knows that. She just likes to take unnecessary attention. He opens his eyes again and stares at her, he knows she's aware of his gaze checking her every detail. Her messy brown curls pinned up in a bun. Long purple skirt and a figured shirt. All classy as always. Her face pale and eyes deep lavender. Finally, she starts to play.  
He watches her chest going slightly up and down as she breaths slowly. She's beautiful like this. His Master at her best. He follows her clever fingers caressing the keyboard like her finest lover. He wants to feel it. He craves it on his skin. The Doctor bucks his hips a bit up involuntarily as he can feel the hot blood rushing south.  
The Doctor can't stand it anymore. He is so in need today. But he doesn't want her to stop playing either. His hand slowly travels up his thigh and he inhales sharply as it finally brushes his aching erection through the fabric of his black trousers.  
"Whoo, hey, I forbid this." Missy yells suddenly cutting her song.  
"You don't give orders today." he answers firmly, his voice low and husky.  
The Doctor hums quietly, gently moving his fingers across the bulge.  
Missy decided she won't fight him today. Not yet. He can hear the pleasurable sound she creates again. The music is overwhelming. He doesn't know this tune. It must be her own heart. Hearts.  
"What's that?" he's too curious.  
"A story." she answers and keeps playing " _Memories become songs when we forget them._ "  
The Doctor freezes and keeps staring at her. He can't think about it. Not now.  
"Talk to me." he commands. He needs a distraction this evening.  
He reaches the belt and pushes one end through the buckle agonizingly slowly, teasing himself.  
"Doctor?" she doesn't know what he means.  
"About last time." he unbuttons his jeans and a tempting sound of zipper goes around the room as she plays a bit quieter.  
"Last time" she begins "I remember your hot breath next to my ear."  
He lowers the waistband just a bit so he could take himself out.  
"And your long cold fingers... on my warmed skin."  
He steals a little glance on his own lap. He really enjoyes the sight of it. Already hard. Beautiful shape, thick and perfect length, hot and pulsing in his palm, so flushed and already dripping precum. Everyone would beg for it. Anyone would get to knees to touch it, taste it, feel it.  
"Squeezing my hard nipples when I let you. So obedient..." she says quietly like she was reciting a song.  
He gives himself a light slow stroke. Swallows hard. She makes him too fragile. He becomes a puddle on a floor, he would forgive her anything. He just needs his friend back.  
"I could feel your every knuckle inside" her breath gets heavy. And she stops. He says nothing just watches frowning as she gets up and approaches him. Kneeling right in front of the armchair between his legs.  
"I forbid this" she says again looking straight into his eyes and wraps her palm around him. She licks her lips watching how his strength leaves him and gives a gentle kiss on the tip. He gasps and bites his lip.  
"My turn. I want to hear _you_." she says mischievously and licks his shaft up from the base. A sweet moan escapes his mouth as he loses himself. She sucks the head for a while before taking him full length. He grabs her hair and watches her carefully. Takes in the sight of her, tries to remember the moment. He can never know when it's the last time he sees her...  
The Doctor exhales loudly when Missy cups his balls firmly. Her tongue leaves him though and he frowns at her in despair.  
"You wanted to take control." she whispers "Bad boy" adds and squeezes his testicles. The Doctor only squeaks.  
"Say it" she orders.  
"You are the Master" he mutters and takes a shaking breath.  
"Okay, it would do for now" Missy agrees and takes him back in.  
Sucking his cock mercilessly she looks like she has got most delicious thing in her life. He is at the end, he wants to burst, to shout and she chokes slightly when he rocks roughly into her throat. That arouses him even further and he gives a loud groan that echoes through the vault.  
She goes so fast and tight, he knows he's close, just a tiny bit... Then a quiet but extremely sensual moan escapes Missy's lips. And it's over. The Doctor thrusts his hips up and comes intensely into her mouth with a cry. He closes his eyes and gives himself into the darkness full of pleasure. He can feel Missy licking him clean. She gives a soft kiss on the tip again and tugs him back into pants. He opens his eyes when she straddles his lap.  
"I am your friend." she whispers into his ear and kisses him gently right behind it.  
"I know" he replies, his voice still husky.  
"Thanks for the dinner" Missy says after a while glancing the bags on a table and gives him a fourth kiss, light peck on his nose "Hope you're ready for another round before I've eaten that."


End file.
